Cielo
by CNagisa
Summary: Noruega ya no estaba con ellos, ahora el islandes debia cuidar a Dinamarca, quien aun esta herido por la ultima pelea, pero no sólo en cuerpo sino su corazon tambien.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen -.-

_Pareja: Dinamarca x Islandia._

_Por lo que tengo entendido (Y por favor, si me equivoco... haganmelo saber XD que soy una idiota en Historia :P y busque así nomas por falta de tiempo XD) cuando Noruega se "separa" de Dinamarca, éste se queda con Islandia y otros países mas ._. o algo así jaja PERO lo importante: Islandia se queda junto a Dinamarca, y me centro en eso xP_

_Sobre el titulo... no se me ocurrio ningun otro mejor.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Cielo.**

**

* * *

**

Tropezando y evitando caer, corrió hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sus blancas manos se mancharon de carmesí pero no le importo en lo absoluto.

"Aguanta" le dijo, usando toda la fuerza posible de sus brazos para sostenerlo con firmeza.

El danés dio un golpe seco contra la pared, arrastrando la espalda en ésta hasta quedar parado. Sentir el suave tacto del islandés le dolía, era como si le quemara su propia piel aun así, no se lo demostraría.

"Lo siento, Is" su voz entrecortada apenas podía ser audible "No pude…" sonrió, cerrando los ojos despacio.

"Esta bien" se apego a su pecho casi descubierto por la ropa rasgada "No es necesario decirlo" sabia que Dinamarca había peleado ferozmente para poder mantenerlo unido a su hermano pero todo el esfuerzo dado no había resultado; Noruega ya no estaba junto a ellos. Dio media vuelta, sintiendo los primeros rayos del sol asomarse desde el horizonte, la tibieza de éste era una anestesia ante el cruel frío del lugar.

Apoyo el botiquín sobre el escritorio, cerca de la cama. Volvió la mirada al mayor, recorriendo con la vista aquellas vendas, las cuales le cubrían esas heridas que aun dolían y sangraban; parches cambiados una y otra vez.

Se acomodo en la cama, tapándose con las frazadas, avergonzado de tener el cuerpo así. Ante los cuidados de Islandia, el danés sonreía lo mejor posible pero en el fondo estaba desecho, había perdido y no podía remediarlo. Había fallado. Frente a sus ojos azules tenia al islandés, lo veía tan pequeño a pesar de que no lo era ya, aun así sentía la necesidad de protegerlo y darle lo mejor pero…

-No tienes porque quedarte conmigo, puedes irte-anunció con tristeza-Me has ayudado mucho pero Noruega no esta aquí y no sé si volverá… no tienes mas motivos para quedarte-finalizo, dándole la espalda.

Negó sin dudarlo, se quedaría aunque no supiera con certeza el motivo. En silencio, salio de la habitación, "No me digas eso" pensó, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y suspirando.

El tiempo pasaba, la casa estaba silenciosa aunque eso era interrumpido cada tanto por la ruidosa borrachera del danés, seguida de su llanto y los consuelos de Islandia. Casi todas las noches eran así, pareciéndose una a la anterior.

Cada día lo veía peor, el peliplateado ya no sabia como manejarlo. No era el Dinamarca que buscaba que lo protegiera. Necesitaba aquel danés fuerte, perseverante, el que no se dejaba doblegar por los problemas.

Al final, el danés ya no se dejaba cuidar, guardando las heridas en su interior, ocultando sus cicatrices, apenado con el orgullo herido.

"¡Dinamarca!" lo llamo, abriéndose paso en la nieve del jardín "¿Por qué haces esto?" levanto la mirada hacia el cielo gris que sólo inspiraba a la melancolía y los estragos que producía en las personas.

Ladeo la cabeza hacia él-Déjame solo… no te acerques, por favor-apretó los puños, volviéndose al frente, y seco sus lágrimas.

-Din…-musito, deteniéndose al notar que estaba llorando, eso le causo mas preocupación al pequeño.

-Te he fallado, le he fallado a todos…-sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo-He hecho todo mal…

-¡No! Se fuerte…-se acerco poniéndose de rodillas frente a él-Sólo por mi, lo necesito…

Levanto la mirada, encontrándose con una cálida sonrisa y una caricia en su helada mejilla.

-Dime como te sientes… qué puedo hacer para ayudarte. Pídeme que este a tu lado, no me alejes-rodeo su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo su aroma mezclado con el olor a la nieve húmeda y gélida.

El danés no entendía, su mente dispersa no entendía nada "Pero estas solo aquí…".

-¿Y tu? Tu estas aquí, conmigo-rió despacio acariciándole el cabello-Noruega tenía razón cuando me decía que eras terco-beso con suavidad sus pálidos labios.

Las mejillas del danés tomaron un color rojizo, sorprendido por la acción del islandés.

-Quizás por eso y mucho mas, te ama…-se separo apenas, aun sonriendo-Debe ser porque te conoció con tu alegría infantil y perseverancia-le tomo el rostro con ambas manos-Yo me parezco mucho a Noruega, porque por los mismos motivos, siento lo que él siente hacia ti.

Con el llanto a punto de romper, jadeando por la misma sensación y tristeza, se aferro al chico, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, rozando la cara en la bufanda que cubría el cuello de éste; estaba tibia, como el mismo Islandia.

"Pero también eres muy frágil ¿Así quieres que te deje solo? No lo haré."

En ese momento, Dinamarca sintió su corazón latir como nunca antes. Se quito el abrigo, sonriente pero sin dejar de llorar, y le cubrió el cuerpo para protegerlo de la nieve que comenzaba a caer.

La noche se aproximaba, trayendo a la casa danesa mas frío, incitando a entrar y olvidar, aunque sea por un momento, las cosas malas que oscurecian los ánimos de reír y seguir adelante.

Noruega no estaba pero, el danés, había descubierto algo muy importante, lo cual había ignorado por mucho tiempo: el amor de Islandia.

Ahora lo único que importaba era que se tenían, una para el otro pero luego ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su corazón comenzaba a dividirse en dos…

* * *

_Fin -3- Adiós! o_ó_


End file.
